Unbroken
by Suddz x
Summary: A time before the madness, a simple mission through a tricky forest, to deliver the parcel for one festival. Should be easy for these two. right?


_**For-quah! Hey ya'll how's it been? Now I know I've been gone and all but it's been agonizing and very busy, I got school coming out, I also got a new job, so that's a sucker, and I've been having a debacle, between Paintball and going back to playing Pro-Circuit in Xbox. Decision's need to be made. So right now, where I stand with Reflux is that I WILL have a new chap, out for it in the coming June. So I won't let that down. **_

_**But, I am here to give you guy's a little one-shot, now this will be a song-fic, and this one-shot may also pertain to some, other 'project', I guess you can say. I'll let you decide on what I mean.**_

_**Now at the end of this story I have some good-new's but not till after this story is done. Story will be of my Fav. Pair: Finnceline.**_

_**Let's start the fun. **_

_**Also..I Do not own Adventutre Time or the song. It is all owned by there respected owner's.**_

There was a time before some revenge set family member would attack one of his own child's love interest. A time before a whole other world was trying to kill one for some rich glory. A time of just them.

Finn and Marceline.

_Now your adrift in the sea of lies,_

_A foolish villain in an endless chapter._

Finn and Marceline had one of those relationship's were one just wasn't complete with out the other. One was the other's half, and vice versa. They would do anything together like go on one of Finn's adventure, or down to the Night-O-Sphere, or they will alway's have one of their Jam-Session's in her cave.

Ever-since Jake had moved in with Lady Rainicorn, It was Marceline was either over every day, or Finn would go and stay with Marceline in her cave, either way one would not be alone.

Those two had some sort of deep bond, it was like they loved each other for one thousand year's, but of course a love like their's was alway's tested.

There were many of test's that both of them had come to face and yet no matter how hard the difficulty, those two were alway's be each other's side'.

_The Demon's running behind your eye's,_

_A simple shadow, we can fight together._

They had their argument's, just like every-other relationship, but yet, no matter how severe the argument may be, they would get through it together.

Just like everything else.

So we are here now with Finn and Marceline on one of Finn's adventure, Bubblegum had a favor for Finn to take a bottle of Royal Whip Cream, to the annual Pudding-Festival (cause one does not simply have pudding with out whip-cream) to spread the royal Whip-cream on Ooo's famous one year made chocolate pudding.

The location was past the ice-king's kingdom, through the 'Forest of Trickery' in the Marshmellow Kingdom, Bubblegum warned Finn and Marceline that the forest was keen to playing deception of the cruelest form of anyone's mind, yet the two were so engrossed in each other that they paid no heed to the princess's warning.

_I'll never walk away,_

_Tear Down! The walls that will surrond,_

_Cry out! Above the burning sound,_

_Show Me! How Bleeding heart's still pound,_

_If we stand together, we will be unbroken!_

The pair had gotten too the forest with not much difficulty, Ice King was busy with Gunter and other penquin matter's, that they managed too not waste any energy batteling.

"Hey Marceline, remember what Peebles said about the forest?" Finn asked her, Marceline just tilted and tried to remember.

"Eh I think she said this Forest play's trick's on one's mind, hence the name forest of trickey" Marceline said, before looking inside the forest.

"Hey, Finny that forest is pretty dense, sooo dense, we could get lost" she purred before pressing herself very close to her lover.

"I think we _should _get lost" she said seductivly and wrapped her arm's around his neck, and kissing him on the lips. Finn just stood there flustered and kissed his lover back.

"Now come-on Marcie, If we don't get this Royal Whip-Cream, you know what will happen, Bubblegum will snap!" He said and Marcie just laughed, and floated behind Finn, arm's still around his neck, she was now in a piggy back position.

"Okay, O' great hero, but you will piggy-back your queen!" she laughed with glee, and finn could not help but laugh at his Girlfriend's antic's

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

They both begin the path through the Forest.

_We carry forward into the night,_

_The strength of innocence like children's laughter,_

For what seemed like hour's Finn decided it was best if he would rest for awhile, the Royal Ceremony wasn't for another two day's so, he can take his time. He looked behind his back to see how Marceline was doing, he turns his head to see his beautiful girl-friend, was sleeping soundly on his back. Finn could not help but smile.

After setting his sleeping beauty of a Girl-friend nearby a tree, he set up camp for the night, after thirty minutes, Finn was done and tired, he just wanted now to sleep in Marceline's arm's and dream.

When finn turned around to where his Lover was sleeping, he was shocked to see that Marceline was not there.

"Marceline?" Finn asked, he went behind the tree too see if she was playing some funny game to his displeasure, she wasn't there.

"Alright Marceline, come on out, I know your my radical dame who like to play game's but, not in this creepy forest, any other time would be good but not here!" Finn said as he looked around for Marceline.

"Finn! Help me!" a voice cried out which made Finn's blood run cold. That voice was Marceline's.

"**FINN!" **marceline screamed, she sounded like she was in grave danger.

Finn pulled the sword from his back, and ran deeper into the forest intent on saving his lover from whatever villain or threat she was in.

As Finn left off in wreckless abandon, Marceline walked back into the camp-site, too see that Finn wasn't there.

"Finn?" she called out, she looked around the camp-site too see if he was playing some game of Hide-and Seek.

"Sweetie where are you?" She called out again, no answer, she sighed as she sit's down, great now her lover is out there probably getting himself in trouble. This is the last time she leave's her lover alone while going out to find some strawberries.

"Marceline! Help!" a voice cried out, which made Marceline immediately stand up, that was Finn!

"Finn, where are you!" she screamed out, now deathly concerned for her lover.

"Marceline please help me!" she pulled out her Axe-Bass and with the speed that would make you think she was a dark lightning bolt, she zipped away to save her Boy-Friend.

_An army standing for what is right,_

_We'll fall like angel's if we lose what matter's._

Finn kept running his way through bushes and vines, the forest seemigly going on forever! Until he spots a clearing and there in the clearing he saw Marceline her back was turned. Finn ran up too her, relieved that she was fine,she must have beaten whoever it was that was hurting her.

"Hey Marceline what- happened?" he asked as he finally got within talking distance, but Marceline did not answer, Finn raised his arm and put it on her shoulder.

"Hey are you oka" he was stopped by a powerful smack to the face, strong enough to push him down to the ground, Finn shocked put's a hand to his cheek where he was slapped.

"wha..what was that for?" Finn asked before standing back too his feet, he look's at Marceline for an answer, all he got was a laugh. An evil laugh, that laugh wasn't the laugh he loved.

"Oh Finn did you really believed that I actually loved you?" she told him, Finn jerked back in shock, did Marceline just tell him she did not love him?

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Finn tried to reason with her, but all he got was that cruel laugh.

"Nothing, I just think your worthless to me now, so..with that in mind" she said evilly as she pulled out her Axe-Bass, and turned around to face Finn, Axe-Bass pointing it at him.

"Time to kill, the Hero" she said, before lunging at him with Frieghtening speed, Finn barely made it out of the way in time too avoid being decapitated.

She lunged back at him with a quickness and swung her Axe-Bass again to decapitate Finn, this time Finn put up his sword to block her attack.

"Something isn't right here, what the hell is going on?" Finn thought to himself, his Marceline would never hurt him like this, then why is she doing this then!

He needed to figure out what was going on before one of them end's up dead.

_I will not walk away,_

_Tear Down! The walls that will surround,_

_Cry Out! Above the burning sound,_

_Show Me!, how bleeding heart's still pound,_

_If we stand together, we will be unbroken!_

Marceline finally made it too a field clearing, it was a night time and the moon shown elegantly in the field, she looked around to see if Finn was anywhere and too her relief she saw him.

"Finn!" she yelled happily and floated as fast as she can too give her lover a big hug, until she saw the tip of Finn's blade being pointed at her, she stopped, perplexed at what she just saw. Finn, **HER **Finn pulled out his sword on her.

"F-Fin what are you doing?" she asked her boy-friend, but Finn just laughed, that laugh sent bad-vibes that laugh did not belong to her lover.

"Oh Marcie, I think it's finally time I end our little relationship" Finn said blade still being pointed at her. Marceline looked at him, in shock at what he was saying.

"F-Fin what do you mean?" Shae asked fearing the answer, Finn just laughed again

"Oh, poor naïve vampire, I mean, I'm ending what we have, right here, right now" He told her, which made Marceline heart break. Finn was breaking up with her...but why? What did she do?

"W-what did I do wrong?" she asked him tears leaking from her eye's, her Axe Bass dropping from her right hand. She didn't understand what was wrong! He was so happy what could have made him turn like this.

"You did nothing wrong, I think you just out-lived your usefullnes, and now it's time to end what we have and it's also time to end you" he told her evilly before rushing at her, his sword poised and ready too end her.

Marceline did not know what to think, was what she and Finn, Did it all mean nothing to him? . What cause this change! She saw Finn coming at her, with his sword ready to kill her, she dodged just in time. Marceline picked up her Axe, right before Finn came at her again, this time with a side swipe, she blocked it with the brunt of her bass, but she underestimated Finn's Strength, and was pushed back so hard that she fell to the ground.

Marceline slowly stood too her feet.

She needed to think of a plan, what happened to her Finn, someone must have casted a spell or something, before either of them get hurt or worse killed.

_We will not walk away,_

_Tear Down! The walls that will surround,_

_Cry Out! Above the burning sound_

_Show Me! How bleeding hearts still pound,_

_If we stand together we will be Unbroken!_

Finn dodeged another swipe from Marceline's Axe, he was tired and he couldn't keep up much longer, So far dodging her strike's was all he could do, he can't bring himself to hurt her. Evil or not that was his lover!

"Come on Finny, if you don't defend youself your gonna DIE!" Said Marceline as she gave one big powerful swing too Finn, he blocked it but the force of it knocked him off his feet and into a nearby rock, the force of impact cause him to black out.

-Marceline-

Marceline was not fairing well against Finn for she also could not bring herself to hurt him, so all she could do was dodge.

"What's wrong Marcie? Where's your strength, don't tell me your giving up" he said before charging at her, sword raised above his head intent on cleaving her in half, as he brough it down Marceline blocked it, but Finn took that moment to take a powerful kick into her stomach, not only knocking the breath out of her but the force made her slam into a tree, causing her also to black out.

-Mind-

"Ouch okay what the lump!" Marceline' looked around but all she can was blackness.

"Hello?" She called out, but all she heard was an echo of her voice.

"Hello!" she called out but once again all she heard was her echo, where the hell was she and why in blue lumps is it dark.

Suddenly she heard a groaning, like a noise from someone in pain, she walked towards the groaning and soon she a figure, not good enough to tell what it was but enough to tell that it was alive.

But.

As she ket getting closer and closer she could tell more of who the figure was, until finally when she got up close, she finally saw who it was.

"FINN!" there was Finn on the floor, Marceline raced to his side and bout his head into her lap, and put both of her hand's at the side's of his face.

"Finn! Finn! Wake up come on please!" Marceline begged, and after a few seconds, Finn opened his eye's to a beautiful sight, Marceline staring down at him, tear's in her eye's but she had a smile on her face.

"heh, I guess I'm dead" he said but Marceline shook her head, and just hugged him.

"No sweet-heart you ain't dead...at least I don't think so" she said, Finn got up and lifted Marceline up too.

"last thing I remember was fighting you" Finn said, which cause Marceline to jump back perplexed at what she was hearing.

"well last thing I remember was you fighting me!" Marceline exclaimed,which cause Finn to jump, just what the hell was going on! Was their copies of each other?

" Marceline I would never attack you, I love you too much to even try to hurt you" Finn said truthfully and Marceline smiled in Happiness and tackle hugged her lover before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips's, which turned into a full blown make out session.

After their Make-out session was over, they both got up from the dark-ground they were on, and were now trying to solve what the hell was going on.

They had went through idea's of either clone's, too possibly the ice-king finally being able to ut an actual plot that actually was able to get both of them killed.

"No you moron's!" said a voice, a femenin voice me and Marceline new it immediately.

"Bubblegum/Bonniebell" we both shouted together in joy. We both look around for the princess but we cannot find her.

"Hey Bonnie show yourself already" Marcie called out.

"I can't I'm just that voice in the back of your mind that that provided clue's on how to get out of the jam your in" she say's in a proud tone, Marceline snorted, "you totally took that out of a movie" she said, and Bonniebell just let out an angry growl.

"Look that doesn't matter what matter's is doing the bloody job I promised you both too, Remember?" Bonnie's voice echoed out.

"Yeah it was delivering the Royal Whipped Cream to the Pudding-Festival" Finn said.

" Okay good and how do you get to the Puddin Festival?" She asked knowing the answer.

"we go past Ice-Kings mountain and pass through the...Forest...of Trickery! That's IT!" Finn said and Marceline looked at him like he was crazy.

"Marcie, this whole thing had been nothing but a trick! From the forest" he told her and Marceline's eye's widened.

"Duh you two! Nothing should be able to ever get between you too! Remember that Bond you two share!" Bonniebell said before her voice faded away and it was just Finn and Marceline left.

"I think we now know what must be done" Finn said and Marceline shook her head, before hugging Finn tight and giving him a Kiss on the lip's

"Meet you at the Camp-Sight for some much need time together" Marceline said seductivly and Finn blushed hard and laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

-World-

They both recover from their Black-Out's too see that both their resected doplegangers were poised and ready to end their exsistence.

"DIE!" the clones yelled out before bringing the weapon's down, but they were immediately stopped by the origional's.

"You think you can stop us?" they both said at the same time, the clones looked on in astonishment at how they were still able too go on.

"Finn/Marceline would never hurt me, Do you know why!" they shouted, the evil clones could say nothing as a powerful force surround Finn and Marceline, before they both raise the weapons.

"Because He/She love's me! The bond we share can never be broken!" they yell before dashing at insane speed's towards the replica's, and said replica's could do nothing as the were swipped clean in half!

Before long the clones seemingly vanished, into thin air, both Finn and Marceline looked around before long they both remembered to meet each other at their camp-site. So with Amazing speed's they reced off!

Ten minutes later Finn had arrived, only to find the the camp-site the way he left it. Empty.

"Maybe she forgot and went home" he thought sadly, yet he was tired he just been through a battle with a replica off himself, and now it was time to sleep.

"FLYING TACKLE POUNCE!" screamed a voice and before Finn knew it he was glomped by his lovely girlfriend.

"Hey babe, miss me?"She teased before long, Finn laughed in happiness before spinning marceline around.

"Come on you Radical Dame let's get some sleep, we got Adventure to finish then we can continue our activites at home" Finn said the last part in huskily in Marceline's ear, causing her to have pleasurable shiver's. Marceline had a grin on her face.

"Ill hold you too it Sweet-heart" she whsipered in his ear before nibbling on it.

With that the pair set off too sleep, for the next morning they would be off too the location of the Pudding-Festival. The Marshmellow Kingdom. But as they were sleeping comfortably in each other's arms. They both new that nothing could break them apart, nothing can extinguise their bright flame of their love, and no one could ever break their Unbreakable Bond.

Tear Down! The walls that will surround,

Cry Out! Above the burning sound,

Show Me! How Bleeding heart still pound.

If we stand together, we will be unbroken!

**Done! **

**Like it or hate it? The Song Was "Unbroken by Black veil Bride's" **

**So the new's I have for you guy's is that I am gonna do some reqeust's so If ya'll want P.M me a pairing you want me to do, and I will do the pair.**

**So I hope you guy's like this, I want to see how many of you can tell what kind of story this was, was it related to another story? What do you guy's think. I'll let you guy's decide on it.**

**But now I'm spent. Time for some sleep. Send in those request. I will do it for a limited time. **

**PEACE!**


End file.
